


黑召快乐车

by DaZaoRY



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZaoRY/pseuds/DaZaoRY
Summary: 给cp的生贺以及联动，沙雕部分取材于日常（。）





	黑召快乐车

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamblue/gifts).



> 给cp的生贺以及联动，沙雕部分取材于日常（。）

部队挖完宝之后又集体喝了一轮酒。就算不像骑士这个欧皇一样连出羊毛绿图，这次挖宝其他人也算是有所收获。

除了黑魔这个roll点不是1就是2开了一堆图也不出洞的迫真非酋。

黑魔想到这个，又面无表情地喝了半瓶。

部队房里放着快活的音乐，桌上摆满了丰盛的美食，大家欢快地聊天玩耍打牌，嘻嘻哈哈地聚在一起拍照。黑魔坐在角落慢条斯理地喝着酒，被喊到时偶尔回一两句，所有的注意力都不动声色地放在人群中玩得最嗨的那个人身上。

召唤。

黑魔和召唤在几天前举办了永结同心典礼。当两人在所有亲朋好友面前交换戒指时，黑魔僵硬的脸上也露出了罕见的微笑。

黑魔心想，这是他生命中最美好的一天。

但也不知道是不是因为黑魔冷淡寡言又不善表达的个性，召唤对于二人的永结同心典礼总是有些忐忑。他总是会想黑魔是不是真的喜欢自己，是不是因为部队最近好多人结婚才找自己凑对，是不是为了婚礼的典礼陆行鸟才愿意结婚。

召唤平日里没心没肺的样子下潜藏着强烈的顾虑。这种顾虑甚至连木讷又粗神经的黑魔都察觉到了。

黑魔很想说，是因为喜欢才结的婚，白鸟的话也只会让你坐——黑魔甚至为了载召唤在结婚前特地买了条鲸鱼。黑魔是个小心眼，要载别人的话他只会掏出自己随手领来的红大陆行鸟。

但他总是无法直白的说出口，只能笨拙地用行为表达。

主动在挖宝时用鲸鱼去载召唤试图秀恩爱——虽然经常因为蠢，在召唤还没上来之前就把鲸鱼骑走了，然后召唤在后面狂追，到达目的地时被一顿骂；在召唤给自己搓理符时因为感动而试图回礼，然而生产采集全满级的召唤拒绝了他这个弟弟钓来的红蜊蛄hq并表示这是垃圾还是分解了吧；好不容易打地宫出了小宠物想寄给召唤，召唤表示哦我有了，而且这个宠物不怎么值钱（会心一击）。

黑魔郁闷又委屈。

黑魔生产职业采集职业都是从零起步、满级遥遥无期的水平。当召唤告诉黑魔给他搓了生产采集装备但不好意思戒指传送过来，怕显得太黏人而选择邮寄的时候，黑魔很想大吼一声。

你传啊！！！实在不行我传过来也行！！！

你要天上月亮我都摘下来送你。

这哪里黏人了，明明很可爱。黑魔喝着酒忧伤地想。

“黑魔黑魔。”诗人拎着酒瓶拍了拍黑魔肩膀。

“召唤喝醉了，你送他回去吧。”

黑魔这才从自己的思绪中脱离出来。他看到召唤趴在桌子上，闭着眼睛，两颊和额角因为酒精而潮红，鼻尖上还有一点因为温暖的炉火而生出的汗水。

这句话叫黑魔忽然心里一动，仿佛有一只手在他心上轻快地撩拨了一下似的，让它不由自主地地跳快了几分。

虽然黑魔意识还很清醒，但一股热仿佛在身体各处肆意游走，不知道是酒的缘故，还是炉火的缘故。

“好的，谢谢提醒。”黑魔朝诗人点点头，架起了召唤。

“你一会儿应该不回来了吧？已经很晚了。”诗人若有所指，揶揄地朝他笑了笑。

黑魔知道他是什么意思，淡淡道：“不回来了。”

两人传送到了召唤的房子里。

黑魔扶着召唤跌跌撞撞地进了玄关。喝醉了的召唤也不老实，扭来扭去，嘴里不知道在念叨着什么。

“我是你的室友，而且我们已经结婚了。”黑魔低声在醉得糊里糊涂的召唤耳边说，“所以我在你家过个夜也很正常吧？”

借着酒劲，再加上此时召唤有些神志不清，黑魔感觉自己胆子大了许多。

召唤不知道听懂了还是没听懂，赖在黑魔怀里“嗯嗯嗯”地一会儿点头一会儿摇头。

黑魔叹了口气。认命地把召唤搬到卧室的大床上，想去衣柜里找套睡衣给召唤换上。

黑魔刚想起身，就被召唤拉住了衣角。不知道有没有清醒，召唤喝醉后就连眼眶也有一圈醺然的暖红。

“你……不要走。”召唤喃喃道，眯着眼睛，“我好热。”召唤边说边松开了外套的扣子。他的校服外套上有一对小翅膀和一根小尾巴，平时看黑魔觉得很可爱，此时在他眼里却有了几分性暗示的意味。

黑魔感觉自己腾地一下烧起来了。全身的热流都汇集到了下体。

黑魔无声地骂了一句，飞快地解开了自己的领带。

他一直以为召唤不愿意和他做。从结婚前到结婚后，黑魔都很好地克制住了自己。两个人居然是一次都没上过床。

但黑魔也不是无欲无求的石头人。相反，越是平静的水面之下越可能波涛汹涌。有时候黑魔看一眼召唤，都需要马上切冰保持十二秒来让自己冷静。

黑魔的手探入召唤的衣摆，含有调情意味地抚摸着召唤光洁细腻的背。他感受到召唤浑身发着烫，身体在微微颤抖。黑魔的手从外套印着翅膀的地方一点点往下，直到本该有条小尾巴的尾椎骨。

召唤仿佛是嫌弃黑魔动作慢，捧着黑魔的脸就是一口亲。亲完之后才后知后觉地害羞了，像只鹌鹑似的想要缩回去。

黑魔哪能让他得逞。黑魔在情事上也有着暴戾的攻击性。只是不想伤到召唤，才拼命克制自己。

但召唤一撩，哪里还存在什么“克制力”。

黑魔弯腰附身，压住召唤，强硬地吻了上去。黑魔落下的影子将召唤整个罩住，充斥着占有和侵略的意味。他把舌头探入召唤嘴里，不容闪躲，像是要把召唤吞吃入腹。两人都是第一次，动作生涩，慌乱之中召唤咬破了黑魔的舌头。

黑魔不以为意。他舔了舔嘴角的血，解开了召唤的裤子。他不知从哪掏出一个瓶子，将瓶中的液体浇在自己的手指上，然后伸手探向召唤的身后。黑魔垂下的外袍还带有一丝室外的寒意，召唤只要稍稍碰到就会忍不住发抖。

召唤其实没有醉得那么彻底。他装作喝晕，让自己的好友诗人找黑魔送自己回家。

他本来只是想撩一下黑魔，心想这闷葫芦顶多让自己亲一口，万万没想到，他玩脱了。

卧室里弥漫开一股薰衣草的香味。召唤的背肌立刻绷紧了。召唤能感受到黑魔微凉的手指蘸着精油，从背脊到凹陷的腰弓，一寸寸地在肌肤上轻缓地搓揉。一种难以描述的颤栗从黑魔指下升起，陌生的悸动让召唤迷乱而无措。

黑魔的手指停在了召唤股间，徘徊片刻，猛地刺入。召唤闷哼一声，淡色的嘴唇微微张合，却吐不出一个字来。召唤头一次遇到这样的痛楚和羞耻，眼中立刻泛起了泪。

黑魔看着召唤轻颤的睫毛、眼角的泪和淡色的唇，心在这一刻变得异常的柔软。

他继续为召唤扩张。黑魔的手骨节分明，由于最近忙于采集，皮肤粗糙的很。这样的手指在召唤体内旋转、抽动、扩张，还带起咕叽咕叽的水声，对召唤来说简直是种折磨。

召唤本能地挣扎，身体却由于情动而发软，几乎要化成一滩水。他的挣扎几乎一点用都没有，反倒像是调情，更加刺激了黑魔的神经。

黑魔增加了手指的数量，他的手继续抽动着，感受着内壁的收缩，直到召唤完全迷失。召唤喘息着迎接他的吻，黑魔的手指终于舒缓他的痛楚，并使他发出微弱的叹息。召唤紧紧抓住黑魔的肩膀，试图借此来减轻自己内心的无措和失控感。

“你非常敏感。”在召唤退缩之前，黑魔低下头吻住他。召唤变得僵硬，在察觉到黑魔只是温柔地亲吻他时，又逐渐放松。黑魔的吻加深，召唤揪住黑魔的衣服，感觉呼吸间都是对方的气息，某种被他极力压制的情感在召唤体内涌动。召唤没有注意到他在何时已经无意识地脱光了他的长裤和其他衣物。

充分润滑扩张之后，黑魔抽出了手指。召唤的后穴随着臀部肌肉的紧绷一张一合，暴露在冰冷的空气中。

“我可以进来吗？”黑魔问。话虽如此，可他的动作却没有停下来，阳具精神地抵在洞口，微微地剐蹭。

召唤努力找回自己的意识，却没有力量去阻止，他的身体早已背叛，不可控制地沉溺于这美妙的感受之中。

召唤在黑魔有预谋的挑逗之下，后穴的酥麻逐渐扩散至全身，空虚的渴望渐渐蚕食他的理智。他脑海中甚至希望黑魔的手更用力一些。

或是有更粗大的东西来填补空缺。

“进来……”召唤倍感羞耻地趴在黑魔肩头。他满脸张红，却依旧诚实地向欲望屈服。

黑魔没等他说完，抱着召唤就挤入了那条窄缝。为了不让召唤感到疼痛，黑魔放慢了这个动作，凭着极强地意志力，一点一点感受召唤的收缩。深色的肉棒缓缓插入，淡黄色的稠密液体被挤出，顺着召唤的大腿根流下来，低落在洁白的床单上。

召唤发出小动物般的呜咽和喘息。他似乎受不了黑魔这样的行为，用带着哭腔的嗓音混乱地祈求黑魔快一点。

闻言黑魔的阳具又粗了一圈，撑得召唤再次开始低声哭泣。黑魔忍得够久，此刻再也顾不得召唤滴落在床的泪水，大开大合地抽插起来。

召唤平时便像个小暖炉，此刻喝了点酒，甬道内更是温暖紧致。黑魔整根没入又整根抽出，这种激烈的方式让召唤有些难以承受。

房间一片寂静，只有抽插时的撞击声、水声和召唤的呻吟与哭泣。

黑魔也曾想放慢速度，但召唤努力绷紧自己的小腿和脚尖肌肉，试图去迎合黑魔，任由黑魔动作。这种得到反馈的感觉过于良好，让他无法减速。

随着时间的推移，黑魔在乱无章法的抽插中逐渐找到了规律。他一把抱起召唤，仅靠重力让召唤落下，然后重重地顶在某个点上。

召唤逐渐变得甜美的呻吟和哭喊被撞得支离破碎。黑魔任由他在自己背上抓出道道血痕，恶趣味地握住召唤的分身，想让他仅靠后面射出来。

黑魔能感受到润滑液和体液混合在一起，在二人的交合处打出泡沫，激起崭新的欲望和电击般的酥麻。他此刻甚至能清晰地体会到召唤的呼吸，召唤的心跳，召唤后穴随着身体颤抖的收缩。这种二者融为一体的感觉过于美妙，让他几乎要失去理智。

黑魔开始舔弄召唤的乳尖，让它们充血而立起，暴露在灯光下，泛着有水润光泽的红。它们随着召唤身体上下的摆动，与黑魔粗糙的外套摩擦着。召唤的分身也在黑魔的手掌下，一下又一下地与散落在召唤腰间的外套接触。

黑魔伸出另一只手，托住召唤的腰，摩挲他细腻光泽的皮肤。召唤立刻敏感地、近乎癫狂地颤抖起来。

情欲的浪潮卷走了二人思考的能力，带来了无尽而狂乱的欢乐。

没过多久，强烈的快感让召唤没有碰触前面就抵达了高潮。满天烟花在他脑内炸开，召唤剧烈地收缩自己的肠道，差点将黑魔也绞射。

召唤精疲力竭的身体瘫软下来，任由黑魔继续在自己身上动作。他毫无防备地向黑魔露出了自己纤长白皙的脖颈，表示他已经在这激烈的性事中将完全的信任交给了黑魔。然而黑魔并没有满足。他看着眼前这情色而动人的画面，又有了新的想法。他连接着召唤，托着召唤站起身来，朝浴室走去。

“你……你疯了吗！呃啊——”召唤惊慌失措地扒住黑魔，防止自己的下滑。真不知道平时不喜动的黑魔不知哪来的这么大劲，召唤在心底偷偷骂脏话。

黑魔抱着召唤坐在放好了水的浴池里，手指轻轻拨弄着二人交合的地方。

“……别玩了！”召唤被又一波的顶弄搞得有些懊恼。但接连的快感让他应接不暇，斥责中也带了几分媚意。

黑魔看着二人交合的地方有润滑液被挤出，温暖的热水涌入，召唤雪白的背开始不停颤抖。

将召唤操到第二次射精，黑魔觉得一阵强烈的快感自下传来，召唤正因为高潮而紧缩的甬道被他用蛮力破开，阴囊不地拍打召唤的臀部，与抽插的水声互相呼应。薰衣草味的润滑液在水中分散，让空气中也弥漫着暧昧的香氛。

召唤感到自己的后穴肿胀发痛，想要逃离这过于剧烈的快感，却被黑魔按着无法动弹。

“别乱动。”黑魔闷哼一声，快感达到顶点，将微凉而大量的精液射入召唤体内，和热水一起，让召唤的腹部微微凸起。

召唤又一次被刺激得射了精，终于疲惫得睁不开眼。

黑魔擦去召唤脸上的泪水，亲了亲他的耳朵，低声道：“真想让你给我生个宝宝。”

召唤有气无力地掐了黑魔一把，骂道：“闭嘴，你快拔出来。”说完这句他又察觉到，埋在自己体内的肉棒似乎再一次苏醒了。

召唤恼怒地质问：“你这润滑油不会是自己搓的吧？是不是配方加了什么成分？怎么像磕了药似的。”

黑魔尴尬地笑了笑，用动作替代了回答。

半小时后，黑魔托着迷迷糊糊的召唤，在浴缸里为他做清理。

“等……等一下！”召唤含糊不清地喊道，“黑魔，马上给我把你一背包炼金失败的奇怪润滑油垃圾丢了！”


End file.
